6 am
by janchellsing
Summary: Las drogas son malas y más aún cuando no recuerdas nada


**Buenas, aquí para mis lectores un pequeño songfic , que no sea sólo llorar en mis escritos:**

" _Y ya está amaneciendo, el sol saliendo, y amanezco a lado tuyo bebé, y aun no recuerdo lo que sucedió ayer, quisiera saber cual es tu nombre mujer."_

En un departamento en la clase media de Japón, una chica de cabello cobalto y ojos verdes cómo dos piedras preciosas, se levanta con mucho cuidado de su cama, no recuerda nada de lo que pasó anoche y a su lado una suave respiración le alerta que no está sola , una hermosa cabellera castaña cae en la blanca espalda de su pareja en turno mientras esta duerme con mucha tranquilidad.

\- ¿ Cuál es tu nombre mujer?...

Se dice Natsuki a si misma con una potencial resaca que quizá le haga reconsiderar muchas cosas pero pensando en la noche anterior sin mucho éxito para al menos recordar el nombre de la chica.

" pero que clase de rumba , pa pa pá

Fue la que cogí anoche que que que?!

No recuerdo lo que sucedió."

\- Que rayos…

Los ojos de Natsuki no se despegaban al ver un objeto muy extraño en su sala, sus muebles habían desaparecido buscó por todas partes pensando que era una broma o un sueño, pero en medio de su sala estaba….

"Pero_ que hora son, qué fue lo que paso Por qué Farru tiene el carro aparcado en la habitación Yo no recuerdo, solo se que amaneció Y que tenia un tatuaje que decía "Peace & Love""_

Miró su reloj incrédula creyendo qué aún ni había despertado, pero no despertó en ese momento entonces sus ojos se agrandaron.

\- Que diablos hace el auto de Nao en mi sala?!...

Grito mirando por todas partes, las ventanas no eran tan grandes, no había un hoyo en su pared y además estaba en 3er piso!...

\- Maldita chatarra…

Casi podía escuchar a su amiga contestarle que su Tsuru es un modelo clásico cada que lo llamaba chatarra , " si, clásicamente una basura", pensó mientras pasaba por el espejo de su sala, fue que sus ojos se situaron justo en su parte mas baja y había un moderado tatuaje en el.

\- Que mierda!...

" _Pero que confusión, creo que cometí un error__  
__Y mezcle los tragos y una pastillitas de color__  
__Que sentimiento creo que tenia un medicamento__  
__De esos que te noquean duro contra el pavimento"_

\- Sea lo que sea que hice anoche me arrepiento profundamente… me escuchas ahí arriba?...

Natsuki estaba casi arrodillada alado del auto intentando no vomitar en su nueva alfombra y no arruinar la más de lo que ya lo hizo las marcas de las llantas de la chatarra de su amiga.

\- Ara ara… No sabía que Natsuki fuera tan religiosa…

No sabía si lo que decía la castaña era cierto, si acaso enserio existía algún dios pero de algo si estaba segura, la chica frente a ella era toda una diosa.

\- Y tú ¿quién eres?...

Le repeló la peliazul mientras su acompañante reía de forma tan delicada y a la vez sexy, la misma le extendió la mano para llevarla al único sillón de dos plazas que quedaba de milagro en la habitación mientras comenzaba a contarle cómo en la disco se conocieron, bailaron un poco y una de sus amigas , de Natsuki, de cabellera pelirroja le daba unos "dulces" de colores.

\- Maldita Nao!...

" _Ya son las 6 de la mañana  
Y todavía no recuerdo nada  
Ni siquiera conozco tu cara  
Pero amaneciste aquí en mi cama  
Ya son las 6 de la mañana  
Y todavía no recuerdo nada  
Ni siquiera conozco tu cara  
Pero amaneciste aquí en mi cama_

_Pero que clase de rumba pa pa pa  
La que yo cogí anoche que que que  
No recuerdo lo que sucedió  
Pero que clase de rumba pa pa pa  
La que yo cogí anoche que que que  
No recuerdo lo que sucedió"_

Fue entonces que la peliazul tuvo un pequeño Flasback de sus andadas nocturnas, una disco donde ella estaba bailando, fue todo y un dolor de cabeza le hizo casi vomitar, sentía cómo si alguien la hubiera embrujado y comprado ese estado para su propio sufrimiento, pero a pesar de todo ella quería respuestas y recuperar sus sillones sobre todas las cosas.

Fue que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba en la sala de su amiga Mai Tokiha que vivía con su actual pareja Mikoto Minagui, lo más extraño del asunto fue que la pelicastaña vino con ella y se sentó a su lado cómo si de una pareja se tratara , pero bueno, nada puede ser mas raro que la chatarra de Nao en su sala.

\- Hola Natsuki… Fujino san…

O eso creyó al escuchar la familiaridad con la que su mejor amiga llamaba a la desconocida a un lado de ella.

\- Tu la conoces?...

Preguntó Natsuki con mucha sorpresa , la pelirroja volteó su mirada a su gruñona amiga cómo si le acabara de salir otra cabeza y Natsuki sólo podía estar aún más confundida.

\- De qué hablas Natsuki… Fujino San es tu novia…

\- QUE?!...

Quizá aún estaba durmiéndo, quizá había incluso muerto por las pastillas de colores que le dio la jodida de su amiga, pero que enserio no recordaba que tuviera novia.

"Y ya no me acuerdo de nada, no tengo nada en la mente  
Solo que estaba tomando mucho ron con aguardiente  
Rumbiando en la disco estaba prendido el ambiente  
Ese es mi único recuerdo hasta donde estuve consciente  
Se acababa la botella y de camino ya venia  
J Balvin me estaba hablando y no sabia lo que decía  
Creo que nos presentaron, aun no lo se todavía  
Que no recuerdo tu nombre mala suerte la mía"

Fue que, con mucho cuidado Natsuki recordó algo, ella recordó como estaba tomando a lo loco ron, tequila e innumerables bebidas alcohólicas debido a una pelea que aún no podía recordar, Mai venía hacia ella tratando de hacerla entrar en razón y cuando estuvo ebria hasta donde no le daba el sol vino la castaña a intentar ayudar a la pelirroja de Mai para llevarsela con ella.

\- Pero… que linda eres…

Sonaba ebria la peliazul , reía por todo y por nada mientras jalaba a la ojo rubí a la pista, intentó bailar o intentaba no caer , no sabía bien, pero fue que aún con la boca apestada a alcohol intento hablar con la chica nueva.

\- Soy… Natsuki…

Dijo apenas haciendo reir a la chica, el estado etílico hacía verla muy graciosa, pero aún asi y el impecable comportamiento de la nueva chica le siguió el rollo.

\- Soy Fujino Shizuru…

Se presentó mientras se seguía moviendo un poco de lado a lado tomando de la cintura a la peliazul.

\- Natsuki!...

Le llamó su otra pelirroja amiga , Nao Yuki, mientras le mostraba una bolsa con lo que ella suponía eran "gomitas" , Natsuki ebria podía llegar a ser muy inocente.

"_Ya son las 6 de la mañana__  
__Y todavía no recuerdo nada__  
__Ni siquiera conozco tu cara__  
__Pero amaneciste aquí en mi cama__  
__Ya son las 6 de la mañana__  
__Y todavía no recuerdo nada__  
__Ni siquiera conozco tu cara__  
__Pero amaneciste aquí en mi cama"_

\- Aaaaaah!...

Natsuki gritó exasperada haciendo caer a Mikoto del sillón en que dormía, no podía creer que fue tan estúpida para dejar que Nao la drogara, aún asi no tenía ahora ni idea de donde estaba esa sabandija y era mejor que se escondiera o terminaría en una hoya en su cocina.

"_Ya esta amaneciendo, el sol saliendo__  
__Yo amanezco a lado tuyo, bebe__  
__Y aun no recuerdo lo que sucedió ayer__  
__Quisiera saber cuál es tu nombre, mujer"_

El sol se ponía a lo alto dando a entender que eran más de las 10 de la mañana, Natsuki y Shizuru dejaron la casa de la pelirroja que graciosamente vivía en el mismo complejo de departamentos un piso debajo de su amiga.

\- Entonces… te llevo a tu casa?...

Dijo Natsuki para intentar quedarse sola e ir de cacería de una Nao , Fujino por su parte rió una vez más negando con la cabeza mientras volteaba a ver a la peliazul.

\- Enserio Natsuki que no recuerdas nada?...

La chica no entendía bien todo, pero bueno eso no sería lo unico de ese día en no entender.

\- Al parecer esas drogas le hicieron algo a tu cerebro... Porque cuando te dije que apenas ayer nos conocimos , creí que habías entendido que fue una broma…

Pero la peliazul no se lo tomaba a juego nada de eso y siguió con su cara interrogante.

\- Natsuki… tu y yo vivimos juntas desde hace 5 años…

"_Pero que clase de rumba pa pa pa__  
__La que yo cogí anoche que que que__  
__No recuerdo lo que sucedió__  
__Pero que clase de rumba pa pa pa__  
__La que yo cogí anoche que que que__  
__No recuerdo lo que sucedió"_

\- MALDITA NAOOOOOO!...

Se escuchó el grito casi por todo Tokio mientras en la azotea de ese mismo edificio una chica pelirroja despertaba al escuchar su nombre, miró el colchón en donde reposaba y miró el cielo.

\- Demonios….


End file.
